I have no robes for you to steal
by Fireabovefirebelow
Summary: Kagome Higurashi steals her dad's ship, drives it through a worm hole, and crash lands it in feudal Japan. She has a splitting headache, an ever present nosebleed, and her previously obsolete spiritual powers have just received an upgrade. The guy with the puppy ears is cute though.


**So I'm back with a new story. This is a Sci-fi Au of Inuyasha. In which Kagome is from _much_ further on in the future, Inuyasha hasn't met Kikyo yet, and rumors of the Shikon Jewel are as of yet unknown to him. Kagome's father is alive, and builds spaceships, Souta is alive and is in training to build spaceships. Grandpa Higurashi is alive, and manages the very old shrine with lucrative proceeds from his son's work. Unfortunately, Mama Higurashi is dead and Kagome has a surplus of spiritual energy that gives her frequent headaches and nosebleeds. **

**Just in case, I don't own Inuyasha.**

Find me on tumblr, I'm call-me-insane-but-wth I like to draw fanart for this adorable demon infested feudal fairy tale.

...

 _1534_

Light streaked across the sky.

"Damn it damn it…!" Kagome Higurashi, intrepid explorer- _hopeless idiot_

Her hands wrestled with the controls, but it was useless. The dashboard was steaming, multiple alerts flashing like a demented heartbeat, and they were going to come in hot.

"Brace for impact-" The AI managed to warn before dissolving back into frequency bullshit.

"Yes, I _know!"_ The eighteen year old Alpha B Earther snapped. Her long black hair was disheveled. Her sweat plastered her bangs across her forehead, and as she fumbled for the safety harnesses, a thin stream of blood ran down her upper lip.

"Brace for impact… T minus…" The AI's warnings dissolved into static yet again.

"Damn iitt..!" Kagome wailed, angry tears streaming from gray eyes. "I can't die like this!" Her hands shot forward again, the monitor flashing on and off, showing her glimpses of the objects in her way.

Objects, right. Trees, rocks, green rolling hills. But mostly trees. Oh, and also a _mountain_ that she just tunneled through like a knife through synth butter.

The Higure Co. designed spacecraft was too tough for her to feel the impacts, but seeing how things just disintegrated across the monitor when it did work… Oh god, if the crash didn't kill her then _dad_ would for contaminating a class C planet's ecosystem…!

This wasn't supposed to happen! All Kagome had wanted was a little freedom. A little leeway, maybe a vacation away from her duties as Higurashi Co's newest board member. She was only eighteen for gods sake! No matter the hours pulled in the EDu-cube.

"T minus-"

"Shut up!" Kagome yanked back on the controllers. But the thrusters were shot, and the initial pull of the gravity plus that weird worm hole had made her traveling way too fast and hard and

oh god was that a _native?_

The monitors managed to focus enough to blow up an image of the native. It looked like those old earth photos of bears. An actual bear? A real _bear_ that wasn't created in a lab then locked in a zoo for snooty Alpha A's to come and sneer at?

For a moment Kagome was suffused with awe. A real bear, how about that? A bear that was moving and alive and savaging a red robed person.

Wait what?

"T minus…"

That was a person. That bear was ripping into a person in red robes, and thanks to the monitor doing a close up, Kagome could see that the person was either a boy with long black hair, or a very butch looking girl. Oh my god, that was a native getting flung up and around by a real live bear.

And that person, from the grimacing and snarling, was still alive. Alive, and _fighting._

Kagome felt hot blood trickle into her mouth. That person was doing his or her own very hardest to survive. And he or she didn't have one of the best if not newest model of space engineering at their fingertips.

She was still coming in too hot.

"T minus-"

"I hear you." Kagome said grimly. Her hands twisted the controllers, and a Sync-helm dropped down from over head.

This was an awful idea, Kagome told herself. I'll be lucky if I still have a working brain after this. On the other hand, no more board meetings, she told herself deliriously.

Kagome still had the visual of the native, his or her face was grimacing in pain and rage. Limbs swinging fruitlessly in an attempt at freeing themselves from the bears claws. He or she was already soaked in blood, if that robe was any indication, but they refused to give up.

If that was Kagome, she'd probably just curl up in a useless ball.

Kagome's hand went up to her neck, and touched her moms necklace.

Sorry mom.

"Establish manual override."

Her reiatsu _sparked_. It poured into the craft, and Kagome could feel every damaged circuit, every wire, she _was_ the craft. And she _wanted_ to hit that super ultra rare bear!

"Stay down buddy!" Kagome screamed through the speakers, and then red painted the monitor.

…..

Kagome hawked and spat. The Sync-cap was still channeling her reiatsu, and she wondered why before realizing that she still needed to open the door. The porthole clicked open smoothly, and the cold night air came in.

Kagome unfastened herself, and on shaky legs made her way out of the craft. Damn it, her vision was going blurry. That soul deep exhaustion that only came from channeling through the Sync-cap was going to be a real killer once she woke up from her coma.

Killer- Her mushy brain was trying to remind her of something? Killer… Bear…

The native!

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked. She… She could rest after finding out what happened to that poor person. Yes. That was the plan. Kagome didn't think she'd have the strength to bury a body or observe whatever native and primitive death rites they had, but…

At the very least Kagome could treat their remains with respect.

Her first step out onto this planet was wet. Kagome looked down, her face too numb to even show disgust at the viscera she was standing in.

She really _had_ mulched that bear.

A few yards away, she found the native. It looked like he'd been tossed away by the impact. Kagome slogged through the bear meat, exhaustion and sorrow weighing her down. When she finally reached the native, Kagome realized that he couldn't of had been any older than her.

A deep gash across his face made it difficult to say for sure, but- Kagome didn't so much kneel as her knees finally gave out under her weight. She grunted, but managed to hoist the males upper body over her lap. This close, Kagome could see how handsome he was. High proud cheekbones, strong dark eyebrows. Thin but sensual lips.

Kagome gasped in exhaustion as her head began to throb.

She was so tired.

There was a reason why she hadn't pulled _that_ earlier when she went through the wormhole. That was because it wiped her out for at least a day, and she didn't think she'd have dads team of doctors or a med-bed for quicker recuperating.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, stupid _useless_ tears rolling down and dropping onto the native's face. Independence huh, wasn't that why she took this trip?

 _Dad_ , Kagome blinked slowly. She knew that if she let them close then she wouldn't be waking again. _Dad, I don't know why you wanted me on the board. I'm always so- I keep messing up. I_ _wanted to give us both a reason for you to be proud but look at what I've done._

Kagome sighed, bowing her head over so that her forehead brushed the natives own. He still smelled of unwashed teenage boy, adrenaline, and blood.

He was so _young_.

"I'm sorry mister." Her hand felt like it was moving through water as she traced the gash bisecting his bottom lip from his teeth. A line of pink light followed and closed skin and flesh.

Her breath caught. Her head jerked back. What just- Fresh blood now dotted his proud pale face. Kagome swiped at her nose, ignoring the fine trembling along her fingers. That was… _Impossible._ Her headache was getting worse. She had maybe twenty minutes before she went into shock.

She shouldn't even be considering this. This was crazy. She'd probably hallucinated seeing that happen. There was _no_ way her finicky reiatsu just did that.

Kagome leaned forward, so close his natural ripe scent rose like a perfume. So close she could feel the warmth of her breath catch and hold between their skin. Her hand was unsteady, but her fingers met his skin under his eye and-

 _Spark._

The bruise faded.

There was a chance that when she drove the craft through the bear, that she'd damaged him too. He'd been thrown far away, but not that far. _She_ could of had been a cause of death for him.

Kagome felt her bottom lip tremble and her breath catch on a sob. It would be just another thing she failed at.

But she could fix this. She _could._

Kagome rested her face alongside his own, breathing out her terror and anxiety in a sigh of relief. She couldn't do much, but at the very least…

At least this much she could do for him.

Her hand slid from his face, between the folds of his tattered robes soaked with blood. Her hand touched lukewarm skin and solid muscles. Her fingers rested along the deepest macerated gashes, and Kagome let go.

 _Spark._

… _._

Inuyasha wakes.

He wakes and feels and _smells_ and _tastes._ He- he'd never felt like this before- maybe when his mother was still alive? When she'd embrace him in her heavy silk robes and her warmth?

Was this a dream?

This had to be a dream. The last thing he remembered was-

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. His muscles went rigid, his hands tenses into claws at his sides.

He had to get up! Had to run- Fight!

Where- where the hell was he?

Why did he feel so weak?

Everything was a blurry mess. His eyes- his _human_ eyes. Fuck. That was right. Tonight was his one night of weakness and he'd crawled into that cave. He'd thought it was abandoned, but then the demon bear-

And he'd fought as hard as he could with his fucking frail human body. _He had-_

The demon bear had wanted to take its time taking him apart piece by piece, but then Inuyasha had said fuck that to that, and got in a good hit to one of its eyes. The bear had bent over him.

And then things had gotten a little fuzzy.

And bloody.

He'd been dying.

He'd seen a shooting star streak across the moon less sky, and he'd remembered a story his mother used to tell him about those.

H-ho-how they were the tears of heaven, and that if ever he saw one then that meant that his father was watching over him.

Fucking useless old man to the last.

Keh.

He had remembered thinking about that silly story. He'd remembered while-

 _Keh_!

-while the pain pooled out of him along with his blood. While jerking involuntarily once in a while as the demon bear tore at him, and thinking that _now was the time you fucking useless old man._ _If ever you cared at all about me, then now was the fucking time_ to do _**something.**_

And then- and then what had-

There had been a voice wasn't there?

A female voice.

High pitched, filled with determination. It told him to stay down as if he could even still _stand, the_ _stupid wench._ Then what had happened? Inuyasha grimaced, trying to remember. There had been- there had been light hadn't there?

Hadn't there been a light so bright he couldn't see a damn thing, regardless of his weak human senses? There had been the sensation of heat, of power, of wet coppery fluids coating him.

He'd thought he'd died.

Inuyasha's eyes finally focused and _then_ nearly crossed at the pretty girl nearly cheek to cheek with him. Inuyasha wanted to throw himself out of her arms. Those were her _arms_ around him!

What the fuck? How had he not felt-!? T-th-there was a girl holding him in her lap! A human girl!? What the hell was this!? His ass was cold and wet. His front soaked through with blood.

His sleeves and hands coated with gore and fur.

He stank like death.

Was this hell?

Was this heaven?

Did he die after all and was she a… was she a present for enduring all this misery?

He wanted to touch her. See if she was real, or would she melt away at first touch? Fuck, his arms and legs didn't have any strength left in them at all..!

Inuyasha growled. The sound feeble and pathetic coming from his human throat.

Somehow, somehow he managed to raise one hand. It felt like lifting a boulder, but he had to know- he _had_ to know if she was real.

If _he_ was real.

Her cheek was… She felt so warm and soft against his finger tips. His filthy hands left an ugly smear on that pale skin. Swallowing nervously, Inuyasha flexed his hand, tangling his fingers in her hair. Her hair was dark and silken. A convenient breeze blew the scent of jasmine to him.

Her face was, oh gods above and below, but words failed him. Inuyasha felt her skin give like the softest of petals. Her eyes fluttered open, and Inuyasha _felt_ something shift deep in his gut.

In this moonless night, somehow her eyes caught what light there was from the stars, and entranced him. She watches him from over head, he was still lying safe in her embrace after all. Her eyes were large, and they were a pale gray, and they were filled with unfamiliar compassion. Even with those deep circles of exhaustion beneath them, she was beautiful.

Easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

Heat rose in his throat.

She was speaking to him, Inuyasha knows, but hell if he could hear a damn thing over the pounding in his ears.

"You're alive." Her words were accented strangely. Maybe she was from the continent? Her breath sweet as it fanned across his face. They were still so close after all. Inuyasha told himself to move away, this wasn't like him. She has bewitched him.

Her fingers trailed down the side of his jaw and across his lips. Those large grey eyes watch him unblinkingly, and as Inuyasha watched relief bloom on her pale face, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He was staying here in her arms for as long as she would hold him.

Exhaustion overtook him, and Inuyasha felt himself start to drift away.

Those fingers presses deep into his cheek, and Inuyasha opens his eyes again to see panic in that face.

"No, don't." She says, her voice catching with fear. "Don't fall asleep. Don't leave me here all alone."

The skies were so dark overhead. There was such light in her eyes. She was crying. How could he do anything else?

"I'll stay awake." Inuyasha promised haltingly. His hand touched her face again, his thumb stroked down the curve of her cheek, _so soft._ And she turned her face into it. _She turned her_ _face into his touch._

Those eyes. That face. Those trembling lips. "Stay." She reaffirmed, her hand soft as any princess's, cupped his own to her face. "You have to _stay_."

Inuyasha frowned. "Keh, I promised didn't I?"

Those lips, bitten red and raw curved to reveal straight white teeth. Not a single one tarnished or missing like the any girl he'd ever seen.

Unease stirred in his belly. Something wasn't right. But Inuyasha's gut was telling him that this weepy girl wasn't- or at least he _hoped_ she wasn't a man eating oni in disguise. Otherwise this would be a good moment to take a chomp out of him.

Fuck it.

…

Kagome did it. She _did it._ She saved him.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome breathed, blinking back her tears. "Kagome Higurashi. I'm so _glad_ you're alive."

The boy frowned up at her, dark eyes bloodshot in his face. "Inuyasha." He said begrudgingly.

Kagome felt his hand twitch against her face. Oh! She flushed, dropping his hand like a hot potato. "S-sorry." _I can't believe I'd been holding him to my face like that..!_

The boy didn't look away, even though his high cheekbones developed high spots of color too.

"It's nothing." He said gruffly, but then jerked his chin up at her. "I should be the one apologizing, I got you- There's something on your face."

Kagome could feel something tacky and cold drying on her face now that he mentioned it. But-

Yellow and brown spots _swam_

-oh no.

The boy, Inuyasha jerked underneath her. Barely managing to catch and support her weight, he was- he was shouting something.

Her name?

"Kago- Kagome? Hey what's wrong?"

 _Red_ _spots_ \- oh, this was going to be a doozy. This was happening _way too fast._ Ugh. She was going to totally traumatized the native wasn't she?

"S-sorry. Inuyasha was it?" Kagome could feel twin trails of blood dribble down her chin. Oh no, this was just awful. The first cute boy she'd been within kissing distance for a while and she was _bleeding_ all over him.

"I-I'm going to sleep for a while."

Large, gentle hands caught her by the shoulders and reclined her against his chest. Ah, he was so _warm_. He stank of blood and viscera but he was so _warm._

"I'm going to be out for a day at least," Kagome gasped into the damp of his front. "If you can't stick around then please place me back into the ship."

Not that it would do much good. The system mainframe went _kaput_ the moment it went through that wormhole. For sure the automatic Medi-droids were dead. There was still the medical supplies, but Kagome didn't have the energy to direct him to what she needed. But at least the ship will provide some degree of shelter if he left.

Those hands tightened, as if he wanted to give her a shake. "Don't be stupid," He muttered into her hair. "I already _said_ I'd stick around."

Kagome blinked, irritated. "D-don't call me stupid, stupid."

The last thing she heard was his scoff of disbelief.

…

Fuck. _Fuck_. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Well, he knew that they needed to find shelter. But for _some_ reason he didn't want to crawl back into the cave he'd just been clawed out of. She'd said something about leaving her in her ship? What could she had been going on about, all _Inuyasha_ could see was a deep smoking trench in the earth. Casting a wary and anticipatory look at the sky, Inuyasha fought back a dejected sigh. The sun wasn't going to come up for awhile yet.

His body still felt so weak.

If he'd been in his hanyou form he'd have ripped that bear demon to shreds. If he was in his Hanyou form, he'd pick up this girl like a feather and rest in a tree. If he was a hanyou, he could sniff out just _what_ this girl was. Because for sure she wasn't no ordinary human. High spots of color set his cheeks aflame as Inuyasha looked down at her. At _Kagome,_ he corrected himself. She'd told him her name was Kagome of the Higurashi clan.

Well, Inuyasha was pretty sure that he'd never heard of a clan called Higurashi before, but there was no way this soft _pretty_ girl wasn't under the protection of someone.

 _Or something_ , Inuyasha amended with a wondering frown. He remembered light that shone like the moon dropped out of the sky, the power, the _warmth._ And then her, holding him tenderly, his death wounds gone like it'd only been a nightmare.

 _She might be a-_

Inuyasha's hand was on her face before he could stop himself. His thumb rubbing at the lines of gore he'd left behind, but only succeeding at _dirtying_ her further. Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha wiped at her upper lip. Still, her nose trickled twin lines of bright red blood.

The sight looked profane.

 _Don't be fucking ridiculous,_ he told himself with a scowl. _Worry about that shit later, she-_ _ **we**_ _need to get somewhere safe._

Inuyasha grunted as he settled her across his lap, his gut twinges in warning, but his guts didn't spew out of his belly so he thought he was fine.

"Alright," Inuyasha carefully stood, his violet eyes trained on Kagome's face. His face softened, unknown to him. "Alright, let's go."

Back to the cave it was. He'd start a fire to keep away the smaller pests. In the morning when he had his strength back he'd-

He would see if she still meant to hold him to his promise.

Inuyasha slogged forward through the demon bear meat with a groan of disgust.

 _And visit the riverside too,_ he told himself with a face.

...

 **A.N; Things are going to move fast. I'm out of practice, and short on inspiration. Thanks for reading anywags**


End file.
